true love always finds its way around
by giottolover
Summary: a sexy story about tsuna and hibari as the main charaters that have to go through many trials to show that they love eachother and there is also some sex in there don't worry i would never forget that part it is the funnest part to write and so they have all these people who dont want them together but they love eachother so they try their hardest to stay together
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: love always finds its way around

hibari watching everyone leave nambari school grounds finds himself starig at tsuna walking out of the school. hibarie starts to think how nice of a butt tsuna has, then there was a sudden 'clunk' and

dino walks in looking like he just ran a marathon. "tell me why you are here you insulent herbivor." hibari hisses dino walks over to the window and plants himself on the window seal and looks outside looking as the students are walking out of the school and then spots someone in particular and speaks up trying to

avoid the subject on why he is here because he just rather not have to explain himself to hibari, he apeaks up and says " you have a pretty nice veiw of tsunas butt from up here." hibari embaresed but not willing to show it to dino starts to walk away when suddenly a hand catches him by the wrist and to his surprise dino had a pretty strong grip consedering that dinos men werent

around. so hibari quickly turns around to get his hand free form dinos grip, but before he got his grip free he saw dino gaking at tsuna and for some odd reason this made hibari mad. so hibari punches him and

in surprice dino turns around and with a hurt voice he says " ow, why did you just punch me?" hibari not wanting to tell him the real reason he comes up with the excuse " i am protecting the nimori students from prevs like you." "hey i am not i perv. i was just looking at tsuna and gokudera talking to eachother i was trying to figure out what they where saying intel you randomly punched me. well up intel then i was lip reading and they

were saying somthing about you but i unfortunley did not get to see to desipher the rest of the sentence." "..." " well now that you have interupted what i was doing lets get to training" "i would love to go and bite you to death but i have matters to attend to here." so hibari walks to the door and opens it and in a very stern voice says to dino "get out" as dino stalks out of the room hibari

returns to his desk then suddenly curious about what tsuna is saying about him he goes to the window and looks down but he was to late tsuna was already gone. 'damn' hibari says inwardly feeling dissipointed

but at the same time wondering why he felt this way. does he have feelings fro tsuna? maybe he does but tsuna could never find out about them. how would he look to tsuna? wait why is he asking the stupid

idiotic questions because he does not care whta tsuna thinks about him well maybe a little but he will explore these feelings later right now the priority is to finish his duties at nimori. when finally finishing up his

duties he heads out of his office and grabs his coat, but before he can leave something gips his wrists. As he gets twirled around he feels something on his lips, somethingk soft and warm then he felt something

go into his mouth and he finally realized that what he was feeling was someone kissing him. when he finally notices that it was a someone kissing he positioned himself and shoved the unknown person away

from him and hibari says in a low grummble " i will bite you... dead" "whoa that is a little harsh." says the familiar voice habari then thinks of the voice and reconizes it and the voice belongs to dino no mistaking it. as dino steps closer hibari pulls out his weapons and positions himself to fight. dino puts his hands up in a 'i

surrender' way slowly walking toward hibari dino licks his lips and says in a soft, low, sexy voice " i really like you but you i know you are after tsuna so i had to find a way to show you my love for you so i

decided to come and tell you, but i thought kissing you would be more fun." hibari never lossing his composer says to dino " i do not like tsuna he is a herbivore why would i like such a weakling?" but inside hibari knows that he does truley like tsuna but he could never tell dino that

and why should he he has no obligation to do so. " so if you dont like him then you won't mind kissing me again" hibari stands there considering his options if he kisses dino he would feel as if he has betrayed tsuna but if he doesnt kiss dino then he will know that he does truely like tsuna so he decides to kiss

dino. As dino walks closer and closer hibari puts away his weapons and says "ok i will kiss you" so dino finally reaches him and grabs hibaries chin and leans down closing in and finally reaches hibaries lips. the

hot sensation runs all over hibaries body and he starts to feel as if he needs more so he grabs dinos back and pulls him closer intel every part of their bodies where touching. dino rummbling in response to

hibaries actions. soon hibari feels a breeze on his chest and then relizing that dino was unbuttoning his shirt. he was about to tell him to stop but before he could dino puts his hands hibaries back and down into

his pants and squeezes his butt and that sent a shock all over hibaries body making him tingle all over. wanting more hibari sarts to unzip dinos jacket the starts to unbutton his shirt then both their shirts went to

the floor. hibari still feeling as if he needs more moves his hands slowly down dinos chest and unbuckles dinos belt and then dinos pants fell to the floor with a soft thump. dino loving it that hibari is wanting him

dino moves his hands away from hibaries butt and to his pants he unbuckles hibaries belt then he puts his hand slowly down the front of hibaris pant but when dino did that hibari snapped back relizing what he

was doing and he quickly pushes dino way and quickly pulls up his pants and buttons his shirt up and grabs his jacket from the floor where he had dropped it and headed out the door and right before he

closed it all he heard was "damn". when hibari got home he took off his shoes and headed strait to his room as he got to his room he opened the door and dropped his bag onto the ground then he headed over to his bed and

plopped down, trying not to think of the days events. but as hard as he tried not to think about it the more it came to mind so he sat up grabbed hics coat and headed for the around trying to clear

his mind he looks up into the blue sky with very few clouds 'bump' hibari had ran into something as he got up from falling he looked to see what he had hit and it was tsuna 'lucky him' he thought and rolled his

eyes. tsuna as usual got up and started to be over dramatic about bumping into him. so hibari being a little on edge said " well you will just have to make up for what you did, meet me tomorrow in the student

counsil office and i will give you your punishment." "ok i will be there" so the next day rolls around and hibari was in his office waiting for tsuna, all day thinking about how he was going to punish tsuna but he decided to go on a diffrent path of punishement from what

he usally does. so the end of the school day comes, tsuna knocks on hibaris office door hibari quickly with his always scary yet soothing voice says "come in" so tsuna walks in and hibari with a straight face

walks over to tsuna and grabs his chin and kisses him. tsuna not knowing how to react tries to push hibari away but hibari had already grabed tsunas back and was gripping him tight. soon tsuna started to

relized that he might acually like this so he starts to kiss hibari back. as they kept kissing it got more and more passoneit. soon hibari was unbuttoning tsunas school uniform and removed tsunas shirt then again

putting his arms around tsunas back but this time lower at tsunas feeling a tingiling sensation througout his body wanting to feel more of it he brings hibari closer but its not close not enough so tsuna

wanting more of hibaries body against his removed hibaries shirt, but he still felt as if he was not close enough so he went lower on hibaries body and found his belt and unbuckled it. hibari knowing tsuna is

wanting more iof him and he wanting more of tsuna he grabs tsuna and removes his belt and pants and throws them out of the way, so there they where the two of them both only in underwear making out and

as close as they can get to eachother. but it still was not enough for both of them so they both started taking off eachothers underwear and then they went to the ground and as things heated up so did their

actions. tsuna looking at hibari with soulful eyes and nods a yes and hibari starts to thrust himself into tsuna. tsunas mind is racing telling him that he should stop hibari but his body was telling him yes because

the overwhelming sensation filled him and right then he needed more, he needed more of hibari and he needed to be closer to hibari. soon after the sensations got greater tsuna lifted himself up and put his arms

around hibari and they started passionatlly kissing, even as hibari plunges into tsuna at a steady pace. soon they both got so close to eachother that they could get no closer and then they stayed like that for as

long as they could but what felt like only minutes was hours that had passed by and hibari heard steps on the other side of the door and the nob turn.

e...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: love can always find a way to screw things up

as the nob started to turn both tsuna and hibari look at the door worried so they both hurry and get their clothes on but before they could get fully dressed the door swung open and standing at the door was dino. tsuna looked shocked but hibari stood there motionless looking dino strait in the eyes with the 'back off ' look. tsuna started to speak " I-I can expl-" he was cut off by hibari saying "what are you doing here?"  
" well i wasnt willling to give up on you, because of your response to me yesturday. but i can see thoughs actions ment nothing"  
" huh? what are you talking about dino-san?" tsuna said " so you didnt tell him hibari? well i wont tell him it will be our little secret."  
dino walked out of the room and looked back and all he saw was hibari standing there like nothing just happened and tsuna standing there looking back and forth between him and hibari confused on what was going on. so dino kept walking out sad and jealous but still he was smirking because soon he would have hibari-chan to himself after tsuna finds out what he and hibari did yesturday and maybe he wont tell him the truth but it is bound to come out adventually and if that doesnt work all he has to do is tell mukuro about hibari tearing tsuna away from him and then he is all clear to have hibari at any cost he will have hibari. tsuna walking home with blushing cheeks thinking about what just happened between him and hibari, then the strange visit from dino talking all this talk about him and hibari yesturday. he has no clue what it was about but that is ok because he doesnt need to worrie about that right now. right now he has to worry about what he is going to tell gokudera, reborn, and yamato why he was out so late and why he missed training but he was not willing to tell everyone that he was making out with hibari and that it lead to something else and if tsuna doesnt get his story sstraight now reborn will be able to see through his lie and shoot him with a bullet and he will tell everyone the real truth. so he will say that he had to stay and help hibari because he accidentlly knocked hibari over, well at least that is half the truth. tsuna arrived home and just like he thought everyone was there and they all looked at him questionally so he hurried and took off his shoes and headed to his room to avoid being questioned by everyone at the same time because if they did then he might just break and end up breaking the whole lie up and screwing himself. of course gokudera was the first in tsunas room questioning where he was then it was yamato then the hardest person to convience came in even though he is just a baby he is really tough. so after telling reborn where he was and why he was late reborn looked at im questioning if it was true or not. he just shrugged and said to tsuna " you missed alot of training today, so you will have to mame up the time by training all night tonight."  
" if boss is going to stay up and train all night then i shall stay too" said gokudera proudly " i guess that means i am in too" yamato said so they all headed off to who knows where to train and gokudera the whole time going to where they will be training was either was praising tsuna or getting angry at yamato. so they all soon arived at their destination and there in the middle of the open feild stood dino and hibari. which made tsuna blush at the sight of hibari, tsuna glad that it was too dark for anyone to see him blushing because then he would have alot of questions to anwser. so as they got closer to the middle of the feild tsuna could see that hibari was badly beaten which made tsuna mad and worried mad becuase he got hurt and worried if he is ok and there dino is with hibari tied up with a smirk on his face. then suddenly a voice came from somwewhere and it sounded very familier to tsuna. the person jumped out of a tree and then next to dino, tsuna can now tell exactly who it is "mukuro!" tsuna screams " you happy to see me, sexy" mukuro says in a low sexy voice that sent chills down tsunas spine.  
" reborn what is the meaning of this?"  
" because you missed practice because of hibari you will have to fight mukuro and dino to get hibari back"  
tsuna stunned at reborns response but yet he excpected this to happen he didnt excpect it to be hibari as the one tied about to go after hibari stops because he relizes if he cares to much about what happens to hibari then everyone will figure it out. so the only option is to fight as he always does, not like he has someone he loves that he wants to save. 'clunk' something soft landed on tsunas face and broke tsuna out of his thinking the things that where thrown at him where gloves and he knew exactly what he needed to do with them. tsuna put the gloves on and got his despirations flames going and one event happened after another and tsuna somehow managed to singley beat mukuro and dino. when he finally beat them he went ot hibari and untied the rope and as soon as he untied the rope hibari fell onto him. tsuna concerened for hibari told everyone else to go home and he would take hibari home and make sure he was safe. it took a while to convence gokudera to let him go by himself nut he finally managed reborn and yamato happily went on their way. half way from hibaries hoouse hibari wakes up and blinks up at tsuna cradiling him in his arms hibari wanted to say 'put me down or i will bite you... dead' but he couldnt find his voice so he stayed there heat soaking into his body from tsunas arms. finally hibari is able to speak and tell tsuna to put him down. as tsuna and hibari walk tsuna says " we need to talk about what happened between us today in your office."  
hibari a little shocked but knew this was going to come up adventually but he didnt think it would be this soon. so he says " i did that on purpose because i love you and i wanted you"  
"w-what? wait you really feel that way about me because i feel the same but i dont know how this could work out between us. because i always have people surrounding me and if you suddenly started coming near me it would look suspesious." " we would meet every day after school just you and me and you just tell everyone that i am helping you study."  
before the conversation could go any farther they arrived at hibaries house and tsuna helped hibari into his house and into his room. as tsuna turns to leave hibari grabs his wrist and pulls tsuna toward him and kisses tsuna with as much passion he could give in his state and in a deep sexy voice he whispers in tsunas ear "see you tomorrow"  
after tsuna got home from dropping hibari off he didnt remeber much just that he stripped and went to bed. i the mourning tsuna got up got his uniform on and headed out and met gokudera and yamato on his way to school. to tsuna and hibari the could not have gone by any slower, so as the bell rang to release them he tsuna said good bye to gokudera and yamato and left towards hibaris office. tsuna nervous about what hibari is going to do to him. he gets so into thought he runs into something ard and warm and relizes it is hibari. as tsuna sat there looking up at hibari with a grin on his face. tsuna asked "what are you grinnign at?"  
" you" hibari replyed "why?"  
"because i think you look super sexy right now."  
"oh well... thank you. you look sexy too." said tsuna blushing uncontrollabluy hibari held out a hand to tsuna and helped him get up. but before tsuna could gain control of his balance hibari brought him in for a kiss. tsuna a little shocked but pleased that hibari was kissing him. hibari stpped kissing tsuna and whipered in his ear "go on get in my office so i can show you how much i really love you." so tsuna walked into hibaries offiice but before tsuna could look around he heard a 'click' then he got spun around into hibaries arms and was enbraced with the warmth of hibaries kiss. loving that hibari was this passonite about him he brought hibari closer to him, he love the feeling of hibari being close to him. hibari started to unbutton tsunas shirt and tsuna copied hinari unbuttoning hibaries shirt as soon as both of their shirts were off hibari went for tsunas pants buckle and took tsunas pants off and soon both where naked in the middle of the room kissing but throughout all the comotion they did not hear someone come to the door and open it up. so there stood mukuro astonished to see hibari and tsuna naked and making out. mukuro finally decided he has enough of seeing hibari stick his tounge down his precious tsunas throat. he speaks up and says "hibari what are you doing to my precious tsuna?"  
tsuna was shocked but hibari kept a straight face. hibari was standing still in no effort to get his clothes but tsuna the complete oppisite was on the ground skurring around to grab his clothes and struggled to put them back on and finally when he got his shirt on. he asked in a astouned voice " why are you here mukuro?"  
" well a certain someone told me you guys where here and i did not want you to be alone with this monster because i didint know of what he is capable of making you do, but from the looks of it he can make you do alot."  
" i did not make him do this, he chose to because he loves me. and who told you that we where here together?" hissed hibari " well dino-san told me, he pasifically said that you two would be together here. at first i did not believe him because i knew my tsuna would not be here with YOU. but i started doubting myself and i headed over here to prove to myself that you guys werent here but when i saw that your light was on hibari i figured i would come have a talk with you."  
hibari still naked in the middle of the room smirked because the thought that mukuro was jealous made him happy. so hibari feeling spitful walked ove rot tsuna and kissed him passionatly and tsuna in surprise that hibari would be doing something like this at a time like this but instead of pushing him away he went with it because he could not stand to be any farther away from hibari than he was and he was dreading the moment that was soon going to come that hibari turned away from tsuna and grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on and grabbed tsunas hand and they walked out of hibaris office hibari purposely nudging mukuto on the way out but before tsuna could get dragged out of the door mukuro grabbed tsunas wrist and whispered in a low voice " come over to my place later tonight i will show you how to have a good time."  
finally tsuna brke his wrist free of mukuro and was on his way with hibari. not knowing where they where going tsuna just followed hibari out of namimori. they walked for awhile but staying quite they finally arrived at hibaries house and hibari pulled tsuna into the house and into his room and immedeately after the door clicked shut hibari grabbed tsuna and kissed him. hibari slid his hands onto tsunas back and down to his waist and pulled him closer. but tsuna a little too shaken up to go any farther pulled away and said to hibari " can we contine where we left off tomorrow? i am a little shaken up after the event that just played out back there."  
"alright but you have to meet me tomorrow in my office and promise me that you wont go near mukuro."  
" i promise to not to go near mukuro and i will see you tomorrow."  
so tsuna went home and ate dinner andwent ot his room and plopped down on his bed but he didnt stay that way for long because reborn came in and told he to get ready because he had to train. so tsuna went over to his closet and got his orange and white jacket and he put some jeans on. as they walked to where they where going tsuna reconized it vagily then when they got to the open feid he completely reconized it. it was the feild where dino and mukuro had captured hibari. as reborn told him what his training was, tsuna just went along intel finally training ended. the next day tsuna walked to school but something seemed off. then tsuna relized that gokudera and yamato werent there walking with him. tsuna deeming that strange but kept walking because he needed to get to school or hibari would bite him to death or punish him. not like he mided that he punished him but he didnt want to be late so as tsuan scurryed into class both yamato and gokudera where in their seats neither of them looked up at tsuna. tsuna walked over to his seat and made a mental note to talk to them after school. so as the end of the school day rolled by he went up to gokudera and yamato separately. and both had the same response to tsuna " why didnt you tell me?" tsuna not knowing what he didnt tell them headed over to hibars office and usally hibari meets him at the door but this time he didnt but not thinking about it because the day has been strange. tsuna nocked on hibaris door and no one anwsered so he did it again and still no anwser. so tsuna walked in and over to the desk to wait for hibari to come. but before tsuna could sit down he saw something on the desk and went over to look at it. it was a note saying: i have hibari, if you love him enofe come to my mansion tonight. p.s. dont bring anyone love mukuro.  
so tsuna rushed home but forgot to grab the note dropped it in hibaries office. so tsuna got hom and hurried and changed and got all the things he would need to fight mukuro. tsuna then headed over to mukuros and he went to the door and knocked someone anwsered but it was not mukuro tsuna remebers this person but cant temeber their name but names are not imprtant right now so tsuna just lets it slide. as the person lead tsuna throughout the house to get to mukuro tsuna looked around and the house was lavished in eligant paintings and carvings. soon they got to a room and kukuro opened up the door and the first thing that happened when mukuro opens the door tsuna gets a wiff of something that smelled of cherrys and the forest it was a quite plesant smell as mukuro ushered tsuna into the room tsuna saw that there was a king size bed with red and black sheets covering it and the wood was a light choclate brown with eligant design and on the other side of the room was a fire place that was lite by a burning fire. in the middle of the room was a table with eligant designs going up the stems of the table. and the chair and the seat was a red that when you sit you just sink into the chair. as they both sat down and tsuna gathered up enofe courage to ask mukuro" where is hibari?"  
" well about that hibari acually isnt here. i had to lie to you because i knew you would never just come if i told you or asked you to." mukuro said in a quirky voice "then i have no reason to be here. so i will be leaving now" tsuna went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside " now that you know that it is locked will you please come sit down?" so tsuna went to the chair and sat down "what happened between you and hibari last night, i have a pretty good idea but i could be wrong."  
" nothing happened between us and if anything did why would even consider telling you?" so with that said mukuro got up and went over to tsuna and pulled his chair out and put both of his hands on either side of the chair and leaned down and kissed tsuna and plunged his tounge into tsunas mouth and then he finally let up and whispered in tsunas ear " well if you wont tell me what happened then you will have to show me."  
meanwhile at nimori hibari walked into his office excpecting tsuna to be there and hibari would have to apoligize for making him wait. but when hibari entered his office no one was there he looked around and then spotted the note on the floor wrinkiling it up he half walked half ran out the door. furoise that mukuro did that and sad because tsuna is trying to save him but he isnt even there and then he relized what mukuro was trying to lure tsuna in for. scared that mukuro would get his way he almost started sprinting but that is not in his nature. so meanwhile at mukuros manshion mukuro dives in for another kiss but is stopped by tsuna which looks at mukuro with pleased eyes and wanting more but knowing that he should not do this because he belongs to hibari. but the sensation of mukuro kissing him and his sweet taste just overwhelmed him. so he wrapped his arms around mukuro and mukuro groaned in pleaser because tsuna was finally giving into him. as the kisses started to get heated tsuna then wrapped his legs around mukuros waist and in response to tsuna mukuro picked him up and moved him to the kings sized bed. mukuro breaking the kiss went to go get something but before tsuna could protest mukuro was bakc on the bed kissing tsuna more intensly now. as tsuna got filled with more and more sensation he needed more. more of mukuro so he broke the kiss and looked at mukuro with eyes that said that he wanted more and that he wanted mukuro closer to him. mukuro saw this look in his eyes and aknowledged it with mukuro unzipping tsunas jacket and unbuttoning the shirt tsuna had on. mukuro then unbuttoned his own shirt. tsuna loved the feeling of them chest to chest. but before mukuro could go any farther someone opened the door. and there stood hibari with his tofunas ready. mukuro looked at hibari then he leaned down and kissed tsuna.  



	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: consuqences and secrets

mukuro came up from the kiss and delipertly looked over at hibari. tsuna embarassed struggled to get off the bed but mukuro was holding him down. as tsuna struggled to get out of mukuros grasp but utterly failed. hibari seeing tsuna struggle to get out of mukuros grasp made him angry and snapped at mukuro "let tsuna go this is between you and me."  
"why would i let my precious tsuna go when he likes what i am doing to him?"  
Hibari enraged at mukuros commet because he knows that tsuna would never like to be around mukuro and never even think about kissing him. hibari knows that mukuro made tsuna do this. he tricked tsuna into thinking that he had hibari captured and that if he didn't do the things he said then he would hurt hibari. thinking it was cute that tsuna cared for him and he would have to 'punish' tsuna later. but right now he needed to save tsuna. Mukuro has now turned his attention back to tsuna that was squirming under his arms and mukuro was leaning down to tsuna to give him a kiss. But right before he could kiss him hibari nocked mukuro off tsuna and leaned down to tsuna and said "I hope you dont think he is sexy because I have something in store for you later tonight." then suddenly mukuro hit hibari and then they went out into a all out battle. tsuna now free of mukuros grip grabbed his shirt and jacket and put them back on then headed over to both of them to stop them from fighting but it was no use they would not stop so tsuna reached into his pocket and grabbed hisa gloves and started his desperation flame. he adventualy got both of them to look at him and he grabbed hibari and busted the door open and walked out of the mansion. Mukuro was so surprised that he had no time to react. Tsunas desperation flame was out and hibari was looking at him but quickly looked away. Hibari started to lead tsuna somewhere they ended up at namimori. Hibari leading tsuna into the school and up to the reception office. Locking the door behind him hibari went over to tsuna and tells him to "sit" tsuna did as he was told. hibari said "because you went to mukuros I will have to punish you" "But I went to save you"  
"Quite you disobeyed so you must stay quite and not talk and take your punishment"  
With that said tsuna just nods as hibari walks toward him. hibari finally got to the black couch where tsuna nervously was sitting. hibari's eyes were zeroed in on tsuna his stile blue grey eyes penitrated tsuna. Hibari finally closing the gap between them. Slowly bending down hibari's breath heating up tsuna's lips and both of his hands on either side of tsuna. Tsunas eyes closed and was waiting for hibari to kiss him but when hibari didn't get any closer tsuna opened his eyes to see what hibari was doing. Looking at hibari but hibari wasnt doing anything he was just standing there staring at tsuna. Tsuna gettting uncomfortable decided to close the gap between them. Tsuna kissing hibari but hibari not kissing back made tsuna wonder what hibari was doing so tsuna asked "what are you staring at and why won't you kiss me?"  
"I am staring at you and this is your punishment for going to mukuro's. But if you insist that I kiss you then I can't refuse you." with that said hibari dipped down and kissed tsuna. Hibari breaking the kiss for a breath he notices tsuna looking at him with lusst in his eyes and decides to unbutton his shirt and that catches tsunas attention. Tsuna now looking at hibari's chest licking his lips. Hibari noticing tsuna's reaction made him smirk and dove in for another kiss while unbuttoning tsuna's shirt. Tsuna reaching the point that he can't take it anymore he needs hibari, he needs hibari to be in him. Tsuna says "I want more please. i need more of you." Hibari heard tsuna's request and decided to fullfil the demand. So hibari broke the kiss and went over to his desk to grab something. Soon enough hibari was rubbung lub on the inside of tsuna to make sure he doesnt hurt tsuna. As soon as hibari deemed tsuna ready he placed his penis at the entry way and thrust foward and that sent a shot of pleaser into tsuna. Loving the feeling of someone... wait no hibari inside him made him feel all the more pleaser. Tsuna wrapped his arms around hibari's neck and looked into hibari's deep blue grey eyes and with one look pleading for hibari to kiss him and to thrust faster. So hibari seeing what tsuna wanted plunged his tounge into tsuna's mouth and started to rub his tounge along tsuna's getting him to play along with his tounge. Tsuna loving the sensation that was shooting from every part of his body, tsuna gave a moan. Hibari liking this reaction from tsuna decided he wanted to hear tsuna moan more so he picked tsuna up and brought him to the couch and layed him down, got on top of tsuna and continued to thrust and while keeping his pase he moved down and started to lick tsuna's nipple. Tsuna giving a moan to hibari playing with tsuna's nipple, hibari then decided to go over to the other neglected nipple and he licked it and earing tsuna moaning making hibari want to hear other sound that can come from tsuna he started to suck on the nipple while playing with the other nipple with his hands. When hibari was satisfied with how many sounds he could get out of tsuna from just suckiling his nipples, hibari decided to find other ways to make him moan in pleaser. So hibari started to thrust harder and hibari hit tsuna's prostate and tsuna arked his back and moaned in pleaser. Hibari smirking found because he just found where tsuna's prostate is he starts to aim for it every time. And every time hibari hit tsuna's prostate he got a satisfing moan. Tsuna finally reached the point that he could not hold it in any more he said to hibari "h-hibari I can't hold on any l-longer."  
With that said hibari came in tsuna and tsuna feeling the sensation of being filled came. Hibari pulled out and layed down on tsuna's chest panting. Hibari suddenly got up went to his desk and got something tsuna cold from the loss of hibari he curled up into a ball. Hibari then walked back with a napkin and cleaned tsuna and himself up then he got his underwear on and put all his clothes on then helped tsuna get dressed. Hibari deciding that tsuna was in no shape to go back home he picked tsuna up wedding style and brought tsuna to his house and layed tsuna softly on his bed and went and called tsuna's mom telling her that him and tsuna where studying and he fell asleep so he won't be back that night. As soon as hibari hung up the phone he went and stripped tsuna down into his underwear and he stripped down too and crawled into bed and tsuna moved and snuggled up to him. Hibari just smiled and snuggled closer to tsuna and drifted to sleep. In the morning tsuna woke up in a unfamiliar place but he oddly felt safe, tsuna sat up and instantly a shot of pain went up his back. With a gasp of pain he fell back onto the bed and then he geard footsteps in the hall, the door swung open and hibari had water in one hand and medicine in the other. He handed it over to tsuna, tsuna did not question what the medicine was he took it. A couple of minutes later he sat up after hibari handed him a namimori uniform earlier and told him to get dressed. Now tsuna was sitting in hibari's bed looking around at his room then the door out of no where opened and hibari walked in, tsuna shocked jumped up. Hibari looked him up and down and sighed and said "if you can't get yourself dressed i guess i will have to help you."  
"eh?"  
Hibari then went over to the bed and grabbed the pants and told tsuna to sit on the bed, tsuna scared to face the rath of hibari if he didn't do as he was told he sat down and hibari then slipped tsuna's pants onto him. Then he put tsuna's button up shirt on him and started to button it up. Hibari then looked tsuna up and down and stopped at tsunas hair and wondered how it would feel to touch tsunas gravity defing hair. So hibari went over to tsuna and kissed him and in the process ran his fingers through tsuna's hair. Tsuna moaned in pleaser to hibari running his fingers through his hair. Hibari loving the feel of tsuna's hair under his fingers, tsuna's hair was soft even though the apereance was rough and wild. Hibari broke the kiss, but kept playing with tsuna's hair. Tsuna looked at hibari and blushed, hibari still intriged with tsuna's hair he kept playing with it and inspecting it, never wanting to let go of his hair but he had to get to school so he stopped playing with tsuna's hair and got up from the bed and grabbed tsuna and headed toward the door. Out the door the walk to school was silent but every so often hibari would look over at tsuna and tsuna would look over at hibari but quickly look away. When they reached the school hibari headed toward his office tsuna not knowing what to do stood still. Hibari looked back to see if tsuna was following him but all he saw was tsuna looking confused about what to do so hibari sighed and went over to tsuna and ushered him toward his office. After entering hibari's office hibari walked over to his desk and sat down while tsuna stood there clueless about what to do so hibari said "sit and wait here while I go tend to some matters around the school."  
"ok" tsuna replied So hibari went to take care of the matters at hand. Tsuna sat in hibari's office uncomfortably, then hibari returned. The bell about to ring for class to start tsuna got up and started to walk to the door to go to class but was stopped by hibari grabbing his wrist. Hibari spun tsuna around into his arms and whispered in tsuna's ear "meet me after school, don't be late or i will bite you to death." with that hibari gave tsuna a kiss and let him go. Tsuna got to class and sat in his seat, looking around to see gokudera and yamato staring at tsuna. The look in both of their eyes where not good they looked like they had just been punched around by someone they love and then the person told them that they hated them. When both yamato and gokudera saw tsuna looking at them they both looked away as quickly as possible. At lunch gokudera and yamato did not talk to tsuna so he decided to go visit hibari. Tsuna knocked on hibari's door and was let in by hibari, when tsuna entered the room hibari told everyone that if they are to enter they will severly be bitten to death. Tsuna sat down on the black couch and hibari came and sat next to him and saw the look in tsuna's eyes and asked "what is wrong?"  
"well latley i have noticed that gokudera and yamato have not been talking to me or even looking at me and i can't figure out why they aren't talking to me."  
"maybe they aren't happy about something you did or they did something that they are not proud of and can't face you because they did that." hibari said softly "maybe but the real reason i am here is to eat lunch with you." tsuna said with a smile on his face.  
"oh? you did? are you sure you came just to eat lunch with me nothing more?" hibari asked with a one of his devilish smirks on his face Hibari then grabbed tsuna and started kissing him and playing with tsuna's hair. Tsuna enjoying the sensation running all over his body, he starrted to sink into the couch and got lower and lower intel he was completely on his back. Hibari placed a hand on either side of tsuna and lowered down to tsuna and started kissing him with more and more passion each second. This sent shivers of sensation down tsuna's entire body, as much as tsuna wanted to enjoy this feeling he couldn't get over the feeling that gokudera and yamato knew something and they where mad about it. The bell about to ring for students to get back to class, hibari stopped kissing tsuna and just stared down at tsuna and tsuna staring back at him and tsuna then blushed which made hibari happy. Hibari then got off of tsuna and went to open the door for him so that he could get to class. Tsuna got up from the couch and headed toward the door, almost out the door he was pulled back in and embraced by a warm and soft kiss to the lips. Hibari then sent tsuna on his way to class knowing that he would see tsuna later. After school tsuna went over to hibari's office and knocked and when hibari anwsered tsuna was ushered into the room and the door closed behind him. Hibari told tsuna to "wait a minute I have some buisness to finish."  
"ok, h-hibari can i go talk to s-someone real quick?" tsuna asked in almost whisper "yes, but if you are not back by the time I am done with my my work I will have to bite you to death."  
"ok, i promise to be back on time." with that tsuna quickly headed down the stairs afraid he was too late to catch gokudera, but thankfully he got there right before gokudera could walk away. Gokudera looked at tsuna and proceeded to walk away but tsuna grabbed gokudera's wrist. Gokudera shocked that tsuna did that turned around and looked at tsuna's blushing face and his golden brown eyes staring at him. Gokudera spoke up "what do you want?"  
"w-well I was wondering why you have been avoiding me latley." tsuna replied "you didn't tell me"  
"I didn't tell you what?"  
"that you where with hibari, that hurt me because I love you!" gokudera practily shouted "h-how did y-you figure out that i have been with h-hibari?" tsuna studdered "because I called your house to see if you wanted to come over and study but your mom told me you where over at hibari's studing, but knowing hibari he would never help you study there was only one other possible explanation. plus you came to school the next day in a really good mood and you where limping. So I put two and two together and there was only one possible explination."  
"oh I didn't know I-im sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't know how to tell you and how you would react and if you would accept me and your freind if i told you that i was with hibari."  
"you will always be my freind and I will always love you." gokudera then grabbed tsuna and kissed him, tsuna shocked that gokudera was kissing him he tried to push gokudera away. But gokudera was too strong for tsuna to puash him away, gokudera had his arms wrapped around tsuna's waist and then finally broke the kiss and took a step back. But then got close to tsuna and whispered "if you ever get tired of hibari or if hibari hurts you I will be waiting for you, you will always have me so don't forget."  
Suddenly hibari appeared out of nowhere and said "if you ever touch tsuna or even get close to him like that again i will bite you to death." hibari then grabbed tsuna wedding style and walked off and did not put him down intel in his office. Hibari then threw tsuna onto the black couch and leaned over him and kissed him deeply. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: what lies behind the secret

Yesterday seems like a big blur, first tsuna goes to talk to gokudera then out of the blue gokudera kissed him and told hif he ever gets tired of hibari then he would be there always. Then hibari

showed up and threatened gokudera, after that hibari had picked tsuna up and taken him to his office and put him on the black couch and kissed tsuna. Then asked "am I a better kisser than gokudera?"

"eh?"

"am I a better kisser than gokudera?" hibari asked again looking into tsuna's golden brown eyes

"of course you are." tsuna whispered embarrassed

After that tsuna couldn't remember what happened next. Sitting in class he saw that gokudera kept looking at him, and at lunch gokudera finally talked to him and acted like nothing happened

yesterday. After school gokudera asked if he wanted to walk home together but tsuna turned him down and as tsuna was heading back to the school gokudera grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear

"come over to my place tomorrow I want to talk to you about somethings that might not be clear."

Gokudera let go of him and walked away, tsuna confused what gokudera wanted to clear up with him but would not deny the chance to ask him about yesterday. When tsuna turned back to go

into the school he it something hard but before he could land on the ground he was caught by a strong hand around his waist. Not realizing that he was closing his eyes he opened them and looked to see who

was holding him and when he opened his eyes he saw hibari softly staring at him and the sun shined through his hair which made his face more defined and the angle of which the light was hitting hibari made him

look like an angle. Tsuna not realizing that he had his mouth open in astonishment to how hot hibari looked, tsuna quickly that his mouth was open and was about to shut it but before he could hibari lowered

himself and kissed tsuna. After hibari broke the kiss for a breath he whispered in tsuna's ear "the light that is hitting your face right now makes me want to never let you go and kiss you forever."

"r-really you think i look good because i was just thinking about how good you look with the light hitting your hair, you look like a angle." tsuna said

Hibari then picked tsuna up and took him into his office and closed and locked the door. He gently set tsuna down on the black couch and put a hand on either side of tsuna's head and dipped

down and gently started to kiss tsuna down his neck but was stopped by tsuna's shirt so he took off tsuna's vest and started unbuttoning tsuna's shirt and as the skin is reviled he kissed it. Tsuna enjoying the

sensations going all over his body, he gave a moan and hibari liking that he is enjoying it he starts to unbuckle tsuna's pants and pulls them as far as he can without moving from in between tsuna's legs. Tsuna at

this point noticed that hibari still his clothes on so he grabbed hibari shirt and started tugging at it, hibari getting the message took off his shirt and through it off to the side and then unbuttoned his shirt then

before he could move to his pants tsuna puts his hands on hibari's chest. Tsuna's hands diligently moved up and down hibari's chest and then down to hibari's pants, tsuna then unbuckled hibari's belt and

tugged at his pants to signal hibari to take them off, hibari got the message and immediately took his pants off and in the process took tsuna's pants off too. They then locked lips again and only would stop to

breath. Things started to get more intense and hibari got up to go get the lube out of his desk. Hibari made his way back to tsuna and put the lube on his fingers and warmed it up then took tsuna's underwear off

and put his finger to tsuna's opening and then entered making sure too spread the lube all around then he entered another finger and tsuna moaned in pleaser. Hibari then entered another finger and when he

finally deemed tsuna ready he took his underwear off and in the process his shirt slipped off his shoulders. He got back on top of tsuna and places his penis at the opening and gave a nudge to inform tsuna that

he is about to enter and tsuna looked at him and nodded. When seeing the signal that it was ok he entered starting off slow and steady and hibair could hear the soft moans of pleaser that tsuna was making.

Tsuna then lifted up and hooked his arms around hibari's neck and looked hibari in the eyes and then started kissing hibari. Liking that tsuna was kissing him made hibari moan in the pleaser he was feeling all

down his spine and in his groan. Both hibari and tsuna came at the same time, hibari removed his penis and went over his desk to grab napkins to clean up tsuna but when he got back tsuna was curled up in a ball

ball on the couch with come coming out of his opening. Hibari after looking at tsuna for a bit proceeded to clean tsuna and then he put his clothes on and helped tsuna put his on. Hibari carried tsuna home and

used the excuse that him and tsuna where studing for the up coming test and tsuna feel aspleep. Hibari carried tsuna up to his room and layed him down and put the covers over tsuna and looked around

thinking so this is how is room looks. Hibari then proceeded to leave. The next morning tsuna woke up early use to being up early because of hibari and he found himself in his bedroom, sitting on his bed

wondering how he got here but figured that hibari had carried him home and put him in his bed he would have to ask hibari later today when he saw him. Sense tsuna was up early and could not go back to

sleep he decided to get dressed and go to the school. Tsuna started to go to the school and he was walking and saw yamato and decided this was as good time as any to talk to him about why he was not

talking to him. Tsuna called out to yamato but yamato just kept staring at tsuna and tsuna then proceeded to walk over to him, when he finally made it over to yamato he looked him up and down. Then he

finally asked "why have you been avoiding me?"

"are you really that clueless tsunayoshi?"

"what do you mean?"

"I know about you and hibari. Why didn't you tell me about it? Do you not know that I love you?"

"w-wait. w-what? wait you love me, b-but why?"

"I don't know why I love you but i just do and I just can't stand the thought of not being with you and knowing you are with hibari made me sad so I couldn't be around you for fear i would try to hurt hibari

because he doesn't deserve you."

For a while they stood there in total silence intel yamato moved closer to tsuna and grabbed his face and leaned down, tsuna knowing what was about to happen had to stop it so he tried to push

yamato away but yamato being a athlete and being ten times stronger than tsuna kept his place and was still getting closer to tsuna by the second. Yamato reached tsuna's face and was just barely touching

tsuna's lips but tsuna could feel yamato's hot breath on his lips. Yamato then closed the gap and kissed tsuna but tsuna kept his lips shut trying to resist yamato, yamato realizing that tsuna would not let him kiss

him willingly he drew back and moved his hand to tsuna's waist and grabbed tsuna's ass and tsuna astonished gasped. Yamato took that opportunity and dove down and kissed tsuna and put his tongue in

tsuna's mouth and explored then after exploring tsuna's mouth he ushered tsuna's to play with his tongue but tsuna refused. Yamato knowing he would not a reaction from tsuna he broke the kiss and let tsuna's

waist go and tsuna immediately took a couple steps back and looked at yamato with wide eyes. Then tsuna deciding that it would not be a good idea to stick around any longer because other things could

happen he walk almost ran away. As tsuna hurried to get to the school to see hibari and get away from yamato and be safe in hibari's arms. Oh does he wish for the feeling of hibari's arms around him right now

so tsuna quickened his pace to get to the school faster. At the gates of the school tsuna quickly walked in, hibari looking out his window in his office spots tsuna walking onto school grounds and he decided to

greet tsuna. Hibari at the door at the school waiting for tsuna, tsuna spotted him and quickly ran to hibari. Hibari wondering why tsuna was running to him but didn't mind, tsuna reached hibari and immediately

went into hibari's arms. Hibari was surprised at tsuna's actions and why he was hugging him but he didn't ask he just hugged tsuna back and ran his fingers through tsuna's hair. tsuna spoke up and said "I came

to school early to see you but I saw yamato on the way here and I wanted to know why he has been avoiding me, I got the same anwser from him as I got from gokudera and he kissed me. I tried to push him

away but he was to strong for me."

"I shall bite him to death for touching you in that why tsuna. I shall make sure he never touches you again with his filthy fingers." hibari said through gritted teeth.

"p-please don't kill him just talk to him." tsuna said nervously knowing that hibari could never just talk to someone. But he was too scared to do it himself because if he did what if yamato decided that he

wanted to go farther tsuna could not defend himself.

Hibari just nodded and lead tsuna inside to his office. Tsuna was about to sit but hibari grabbed him and took him over to his chair and sat down and pulled tsuna down into his lap. Tsuna rested his

head against hibari's chest listening to his heart beat. The warning bell rang warning kids that class was about to start, tsuna headed to class after trying to convince hibari to let him stay with him today but

hibari being head of the disciplinary committee was stern about tsuna needing to go to class and also told him that he could not see tsuna after school today because tsuna distracted his so much that he got behind

on his work and he needed to catch up. So tsuna sat down in his seat dreading the end of the day that was bound to come. Not wanting the day to come to a end it came too quick, gokudera walked with

him out of the school and once they were out of the school gates out of hibari's sight gokudera grabbed tsuna's wrist and lead him to his house. Shocked tsuna asked "why are you taking me to your house?"

"I told you yesterday I have some things i need to talk to you about and clearifiy with you and since you and hiabri aren't meeting up today i don't have to worry about hibari barging in on us talking and

ruining everything."

Gokudera and tsuna then made it to the house and gokudera grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Tsuna was not expecting gokudera's house to be so plain. When you walk

in there is a small living room with a small tan sofa the living room connects to the kitchen which is pretty modern. Down the hallway it leads to the master bedroom with a king sized bed, the sheets where a

dark back with a white strip going across the end of the bed. In the corner of the bedroom was a dresser that was a velvetly color. Gokudera lead tsuna over to the bed and sat him down. Gokudera sat next

to him and was about to speak but thought better of it. Tsuna finally got uncomfortable enough that he asked "why did you do that yesterday?"

"what?"

"you told me you loved me and then you kissed me."

"oh! That, well really it is because it was true that i really do love you."

"d-do you mean in the brotherly kinda way?"

"n-no, I love you more than that i love you so much that i could not hold it in any longer. And what made it worse was that i knew that you where with hibari." gokudera said with his head down blushing

"oh, I didn't know that you liked me that way."

"yeah I know I was going to tell you but then i figured out that you where with hibari and it made me think it would be better if I didn't tell you how I felt but I could not hold in my feelings for you any more I-I

just care for you too much to see you with someone else but me but I guess I missed my chance to be with you. But no matter how long it takes I will make you love me so much that you will leave hibari for

me."

Tsuna just glared at gokudera in astonishment that he just said that he was planning on trying to make him fall in love with gokudera. Gokudera noticing the lack of response from tsuna started

blushing in embarrassment because he just confessed his feelings to tsuna and he is just sitting there staring at him with a blank expression. Gokudera stood up and started to walk out of the room so that tsuna

could process what he just told him, before he could leave tsuna spoke up "a-are you serious that you will wait for me intel I stop loving hibari, but what if I never stop loving hibari what would you do?"

"I would wait for you even if you never stop loving hibari I will always stay by your side as long as I get to be close to you that is enough for me." gokudera said with a sad smile on his face

After that was said gokudera could not take being near tsuna in fear that he would cry because he is nothing but a friend to tsuna right now but he wants to be so much more to tsuna he wants to be

tsunas's shoulder to cry on, the one he goes to talk to when he has problems, when he just wants to snuggle and he also wants to be tsuna's lover. Knowing that he will probably never be that to tsuna he walked

out of his apartment and decided to walk around forgetting that tsuna was still in his apartment. Tsuna was sitting on gokudera's bed thinking about how gokudera just left. So tsuna decided to leave and head

home to think about what just happened and what gokudera just told him. Tsuna made it home and headed to his room and when he got there he sat on his bed and slowly drifted asleep. Woken up by

something that made a soft sound just outside tsuna's window, tsuna got up to look what it was and it was...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: the secrets that come pouring out

Tsuna went to the window to see who was at his window and the person was hibari. Shocked but relived that it was hibari at his window not someone who wants to kill him. Tsuna opened his

window to let hibari in, hibari stepped inside of tsuna's dark room and instantly the smell of vanilla and fall hit him. Hibari then looked around the room and saw tsuna's bed in the corner opposite of the window

and in the middle of the room was a dark wood table with homework scattered over it. Hibari walked over to tsuna and hugged him, hibari not usually acting like this made tsuna worry so tsuna spoke up and

said "H-Hibari why are you hugging me?"

"because i saw that you where with gokudera today and I just wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything because if he did i will have to bite him to death."

"No he didn't do anything we just talked, if you want you can spend the night and we can go to school tomorrow together."

Hibari just looked at tsuna and nodded, tsuna then lead hibari over to his bed and hibari stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed with tsuna. Tsuna snuggled up to hibari, this pleased

hibari thinking that this herbivore would always be his and no one shall ever hurt him or come between them. The next morning hibari was up early and had ran to his house to grab a new pair of clothes, then

went back to tsuna's house and waited for tsuna outside so they could walk to school together. Tsuna came outside and meet hibari and they walked to school quietly but hibari suddenly grabbed tsuna's hand

and held it intel they got in front of the school gates. Tsuna and hibari went there separate ways but not before hibari made a scene in front of the school by grabbing tsuna and kissing him and every girl gasped and

all the boys where dumb founded why hibari was kiss dorky tsuna. Tsuna was shocked that hibari was kissing him in public considering that tsuna and hibari tried to keep their relationship a secret from people

because of how they would react, but here hibari was passionately kissing tsuna and tsuna was kissing back. Hibari then broke te kiss and walked away to his office leaving tsuna there to deal with the people

who just witnessed that scene, and of course both gokudera and yamamoto where standing there gritting their teeth angry. Tsuna then was surrounded by a bunch of girls asking him why hibari had just kissed

him and, if the two of them are in a relationship. Tsuna didn't answer any of them because he had to many questions himself, tsuna walked into the school and all the girls followed him all the way to his class

room but tsuna didn't notice any of them because he was to deep in thought. Once tsuna came back to reality he saw that gokudera was warding off all the people surrounding tsuna, thankful this once that

gokudera was over protected. "G-Gokudera, what happened just a minute ago outside in front of the school?"

"Well I am not quite sure, but I think hibari just kissed you infront of the whole school." gokudera replied nervously

"haha yeah it was quite a scene there tsuna." yamamoto said scratching the back of his head nervously

"ok so that wasn't all in my mind he actually did that. I-It just doesn't seem like him to do such a thing."

At lunch tsuna decided to eat lunch with gokudera and yamamoto thinking that it would be a good idea to stay away from hibari's office because it would end in everyone asking more questions

than they where already asking. Gokudera, yamamoto and, tsuna where on the roof eating lunch when a swarm of people came up and sat down with them and gokudera being himself asked "what are you

low life insolent creatures doing here breathing me and the bosses air?"

"We have some questions to ask tsuna here about what happened this morning." one of the people responded

"He is not answering any questions." gokudera snapped

"W-Wait I will answer their questions." tsuna said in almost a whisper with his hair covering his face but you could still see the blushing.

So tsuna answered their questions but some not the truth, like when they asked are you two a couple he answered no i have no clue why he kissed me this morning but i plan to confront him. After

a dreadful hour tsuna had anwsered all the questions that they had asked. They then made their way back to class and the day was over before anyone relized it, because everyone was thinking of the events

that had happened this morning and what tsuna had anwsered to their questions. Tsuna not wanting to ask hibari why he kissed him infront of the whole school and then abandoned him but he was kinda glad

that hibari had kissed him in front of the school. Knocking tsuna got more nervous by the second and hibari then answered the door almost giving tsuna a heart attack. Hibari immediately pulled tsuna into his

office and took him over to his office chair and sat down and pulled tsuna into his lap and tsuna liked the feel of this but he couldn't get distracted from the subject. So tsuna mumbled into hibari's chest "why

did you kiss me in front of the whole school and then abandon me to face the crowds?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to show everyone that you are mine and that no one else can have you but me, and I left you because I don't like crowds."

"oh I thought you where just trying to make my day a living hell."

"Do you think that I would ever do that to you?"

"no, but sometimes I have some doubts because of all the things that are going on."

"what things?"

"well reborn has just resonantly told me that I have to find a mate to present in front of the head vongola boss and he has to approve of my mate or I do not become boss."

"don't worry I won't let the herbivores separate us. What do you think they would do if you presented me as your mate?"

"I don't know, all I know is that my the boss before me presented his mate that by the way was a male and they accepted him but i worry because you don't do good around crowds."

"you have no need to worry I will restrain myself from biting them to death."

After that tsuna called his mom and told her that he was going out and wouldn't be back intel late and that he was with a friend so she needn't to worry. Hibari and tsuna went to hibari's house and

ate ramen. Sitting at the table tsuna had a million things running in his mind. First of all why would hibari need to show everyone that he was his, and second why was hibari so willing to go in front of the

vongolia bosses and present himself as tsuna's mate? Tsuna was snapped out of thought when hibari moved to take his plate to the sink and wash it. Tsuna followed hibari's lead and got up and took his plate

to the sink, while hibari washed tsuna dried and put the dishes up. But of course tsuna being tsuna tripped and was about to fall to the ground but before he could hibari caught him and held him there staring

into tsuna's brown eyes. Tsuna stared straight back at hibari with soulful eyes trying to figure out what he is thinking about. Hibari thinking how much he would love for tsuna to call him his lover and to present

him to the previous vongola boss and be accepted as tsuna's mate for ever. For some strange reason hibari longed for this so much but he did and he could not deny it so hew decided he would side with this

feeling. And he would convince tsuna to think the same way about hibari being his mate for life and present him to the vongola boss's. Hibari then realized that he was still holding tsuna and staring at him so he

let go of tsuna making sure he had his balance and looked away and headed over to the couch. Tsuna followed and sat next to hibari, hibari pulled him closer and tsuna put his legs up and snuggled close to

hibair loving the smell of honey and vanilla coming off of hibari. Hibari then spoke up almost giving tsuna a heart attack "Do you want to spend the night tonight?"

"To have sex?"

"No just to stay over. so we can talk and do things that normal couples do."

"o-ok, but i need to go to my house to get some things for tomorrow, and tell my mom that I am staying the night at your house."

"aright do you want me to come with you?"

"yes please i enjoy your company and you make me feel safe."

With that hibari grabbed tsuna's coat and helped him into it and then grabbed his own coat and slipped it on. They headed over to tsuna's house in quite, tsuna headed into the house and yelled at

his mom "mom is it ok if i spend the night with a friend tonight and possibly tomorrow night depending on how it goes tonight."

"sure honey just be sure to pack clean clothes and underwear."

"ok i will i promise."

So tsuna gathered his stuff he would need for the night and a extra pair of clothes just in case he stayed the night tomorrow. Tsuna then headed outside to meet hibari who was standing outside of

the gate leaning against the brick. Hibari looked back at him and stood up sraight to greet tsuna. Tsuna said to hibari "ok i got every thing."

At hibari's house tsuna was cuddled up against hibari's chest listening to his heart beat and feeling the warmth coming off of hibari. Tsuna looked up at hibari and hibari was looking at him and then

moved his head down and kissed tsuna. they sat there for a while before hibari moved to get up and grabbed tsuna and lead him to the room and hibari started to strip down into his underwear and then tsuna

followed and did the same, they both crawled into hibari's bed and covered themselves up. Tsuna snuggled close to hibari and drifted asleep and right before hibari fell asleep he thought 'I will get tsuna to call me

his mate and present me as his mate' with that he fell asleep. The next morning hibari was up early as usual but what was weird was that tsuna was up early too, it is not normal for him because he usually just

sleeps intel hibari wakes him up but today hibari didn't have to wake him up. And hibari knew that he did not move the bed and cause tsuna to wake up because when he got out of bed he made sure not

wake up tsuna. So tsuna and hibari made it to school and went their separate ways, At lunch tsuna ate with gokudera and yamamoto who both seemed to be really quite today and sitting closer than they

normally would. Tsuna sat there eating his lunch wondering why they where acting this way, getting to that point that it is awkward that they are this way so tsuna asks "why are you guys acting so weird?"

"how are we acting weird?" gokudera asked truly confused

"well first off you and yamamoto are sitting closer than you usually do and second off you two are very quite which is not like both of you. So what are you up to?"

"we aren't!" they said simultaneously while moving away from each other

"I don't believe you but I will find out what you guys are up to." tsuna said

The bell rang warning them that was class was about to start, they rushed to class and took there seats. Instead of listening to the teacher talk tsuna thought about gokudera and yamamoto but the

main thing he thought about was hibari and what he had said to him yesterday still trying to register it. Out of the blue hibari walked into tsuna's classroom and said "I need tsuna, gokudera, and yamamoto and

that is it continue on all you herbivore's."

Gokudera, yamamoto and, tsuna got up and went with hibari not knowing where they where going. Tsuna sped up and walked next to hibari, gokudera not liking that they where close he went and

walked in the middle of them surprising tsuna causing him to trip but he was caught by hibari who balanced him again and then he snapped toward gokudera and said "If you ever hurt tsuna again i will bite you

to death, i would right now but you are needed by the little baby herbavoir."

"really he is here?" tsuna said

"why is here?" gokudera asked

"are we playing mafia again?" yamamoto said clueless

They got to hibari's office and hibari opened the door for tsuna but went in right after him and let the other two open the door themselfs. Inside reborn was on hibari's desk and looked at everyone

and got up and jumped onto tsuna's shoulder and whispered something in his ear and he started to freak out and saying no repeatly. Then reborn jumped to hibari's shoulder and whispered into his ear

something and hibari responded with "No I refuse I will bite you to death if you even try to do that, you will not live to another day."

Gokudera and yamamoto where standing there clueles on what was going on and what reborn had just told both of them that they where freaking out about. Reborn then jumped to the desk spoke

up and said...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: Time together

Reborn spoke and said "so it is decided all of you, because it seems you can't get along with everyone will be staying at tsuna's house for two weeks, all the guardians and that includes chrome,

mukuro too but one person can't make it because they are out of town and won't be back for a couple of weeks."

"what are you talking about reborn I am not staying two weeks around hibari and baseball idiot over here and I am especially not going to stay around mukuro the only two people I am ok being around is

boss and chrome." Gokudera said angerly

"I think it will be fun." Yamamoto said smiling

"see that is the attitude you all should have and besides you all need to train more and this is the quickest way to gather everyone up without having to wait for people to get to training and loosing training time.

Besides tsuna you need to learn about all your guardians, how they act and their patterns of doing things and you need to be able to get along with all your guardians even if you like it or not everyone will be

staying at tsuna's house for two weeks and if anyone complains any more I will lengthen the time." reborn said

Everyone not wanting to lengthen the time they have to stay with each other they stopped talking. Tsuna had some questions so he asked "Is my mom ok with this and when will this start? And

where will everyone sleep?"

"Yes your mom is fine with it and it will start tomorrow night but that won't count as a day intel everyone is there for a full 24 hours then it will start. And tsuna you will figure out where everyone will be

sleeping and who is sleeping in what room because everyone will have a partner to bunk with."

"oh I guess I can manage to find places where everyone will sleep."

The discussion was finally over and tsuna, gokudera, and yamamoto went back to class while reborn and hibari stayed in his office and talked about some matters at hand. Tsuna didn't think much

of them having a discussion because he knew that hibari actually respected reborn and reborn liked hibari because he was the best student in training and he was always the first to finish a task without asking any

questions or complaining. So tsuna could be at peace knowing that they won't kill each other or start fighting. Even if they where going to fight hibari would not permit fighting on school grounds and hold back

and not fight reborn. Hibari was looking at reborn with a stare that would make a usual person squirm in their chair but had no affect on reborn. Hibari then asked "what is the real reason for you making us

stay at tsuna's house for two weeks?"

"oh so you caught on did you, apparently you are the only smart one. Well I would tell you but I rather let you find out on your own."

Reborn got up and left leaving hibari standing there. School ended and tsuna met with hibari and asked him to help him with his homework because he is having trouble with it, so hibari just

suggested that he sleep over because tsuna had so much homework that it would take them most of the night to finish it. The next morning hibari packed enough clothes to last him two weeks and a couple

extra pair of clothes and they headed over to tsuna's house. They got there and yamamoto and gokudera where standing outside the gate waiting for tsuna to show up. Gokudera and look tsuna up and down

probably trying to find out if they did it last night and slightly nodded and then to make sure his assumption was correct he asked "What did you two do last night?"

"Hibari helped me with my homework I had so much but I didn't want to have to do it over the weekend so we stayed up and finished everything."

"ok" gokudera said still doubting his answer but decided not to bother with farther questioning.

They all headed inside and all said hello to nana and headed up stairs to find out where everyone would be sleeping and who would be bunked with who. tsuna lead everyone to his room and told

everyone to just set their stuff down so they could discus who would be bunked with who. "So i have decided who will be with who and I know that you guys might not like the pairing but this stay is for

everyone to start getting along. I have decided we will have a rotation with who will be staying in what room and with who. So here is the pairing gokudera, hibari, and yamamoto will be bunked together, then

it will be me and mukuro, and chrome will be staying with bianchi because she is the only girl and she will be exempt from the rotation because she doesn't have a problem with anyone and once again she is a

girl and it is not right to stick her in a room with guys."

"wait boss you are really sticking me with them?" Gokudera said astonished

"Yes and my decision is final and when it is time I will change who is staying where and with who." tsuna said

Tsuna got up and went over to the door and gestured that everyone grab their bags and follow him. He lead them to a room that had a bunk bed and a single bed. Tsuna then left them to decide

who got what bed and also to go see if chrome and mukuro have showed up yet and to talk to reborn. Hibari went over to the single bed and set his bag on it and unzipped it. "What do you think you are

doing?" gokudera asked angered

"This is my bed herbivore, so now you and the other idiot can fight over who gets to sleep on the top." hibari replyed with a smirk

"Who said that you got the single bed?"

"I did and if you want the single bed you will have to fight me for it."

Gokudera wanted to fight him but he didn't want to destroy boss's house. So he went over to the bunk bed and set his stuff on the bottom bunk. Yamamoto just stood there and watched and he

didn't care where he sleep so he just chuckled and set his stuff on the top bunk deciding he would unpack later. All three of them headed down stairs yamamoto taking up the rear not wanting to get hurt by

hibari of gokudera who where still fighting about the small things. Yamamoto then understood why tsuna had stuck them in the same room, but the one thing that yamamoto couldn't figure out was why tsuna

had put mukuro in the same room as himself. Did they have problems with each other? Did they not like each other? Yamamoto had no clue so he could have to ask about it later maybe at dinner. They made

it down stairs and at the kitchen table sat reborn, mukuro, chrome, and tsuna all talking about what was going on and who they where going to be bunked with. Everyone sat down in the moderate kitchen with

tan walls and a decent size fridge, there was a double sided sink and there was black granite counters with blue hints in it. Tsuna after explaining to mukuro and chrome what was going on and why they

needed to bring clothes and all that good stuff, he got up and looked at both of them and told them that he was going to show them where they are going to be staying so while tsuna lead them to where they

are sleeping reborn spoke up and said to everyone "Does anyone want to know what we will be doing for tonight's training?"

"what?" everyone said in unison and in a angry voice

"Everyone will be working together to defeat tsuna and dino and colonello. And if you don't work together you will be punished."

Deciding it was best if none of them where to speak up and say anything because knowing reborn he will make it much worse. But gokudera had a question about something that bugged him, so he

spoke up and asked "Why do we have to find tsuna if we are here to get along and work together on things?"

"Good question gokudera but the reason is because tsuna already gets along with all of you and you need to learn to work together without the common denominator of having tsuna around to help control

you guys. And I am not the one who came up with this training idea."

"Then who came up with it?" yamamoto asked

"Tsuna" reborn replied with a devilish grin

"Tsuna would never come up with such an idea" gokudera argued

Reborn deciding that he was going to check on tsuna to see how he is doing with mukuro and chrome. He jumped off his chair and went to the stairs and went up. leaving gokudera, hibari, and

yamamoto sitting there. Tsuna was having trouble with mukuro because he kept complaining that he should sleep in the bed with tsuna and not on a air mattress. But tsuna refused to give into mukuro because if

he slept in the bed there was somethings he was scared that would happen and he would not be able to stop mukuro from doing it. The whole time they were arguing chrome was standing there giggling at

them. Reborn then walked into the room and jumped on tsuna's shoulder and said "you look like you are having fun with this and i see that you have placed everyone where they will be. Good choice."

"Thanks, oh and the pairing will be different every two to three days depending on how they are getting along."

"alright you are the boos you decide what happens and who goes where. oh and I just told the three your training plan for tonight but gokudera didn't believe it was your idea."

"he did well I guess I will have to talk to them and explain the details on what is going on tonight."

Tsuna walked out of the room and completely ignored that mukuro was still complaining about sleeping on a air mattress. Tsuna gestured for mukuro and chrome to follow him down stairs to meet

with the others and discuss the detail on what is going to happen at tonight's training. They walked down the stairs and met up with everyone, reborn explained where all of them where to meet up at and what

time and if they didn't get there on time they would be punished. Tsuna and reborn headed out to do somethings before training started which left everyone else there. Hibari wanted to leave but he was under

strict orders by the baby herbivore that no one is to leave the house in less they are with someone else. And hibari was definitely not going to ask one of them to go with him and besides he didn't want to be

near them. Hibari stood up and left to go up to his room and organize his bed, but on the way to his room he saw inside tsuna's room and then remembered that mukuro was going to be sleeping in the same

room as tsuna that made him angry but he knew that tsuna wouldn't let mukuro do anything and besides mukuro won't try anything with everyone across the hall from them. Hibari took a step into tsuna's room

and his bed was in the corner across from the window and the sheets where blue and black. In the middle of the room was a black coffee table. Then hibari noticed the air mattress that was in the corner near

tsuna's bed hibari figured that is what mukuro will be sleeping on. Hibari after looking at the room for a little bit longer walked out and went to his room and organized his stuff, he was still disgusted that he has

to share a room with the two herbivore's that both kissed tsuna. Hibari left the house and headed to the spot where the herbivore told them to meet and he was there a little early so he got onto a high branch

and layed out and just watched the rustling trees and hibird had made itself comfortable on hibari's head. After a while of laying there hibari heard gokudera and yamamoto talking about something so hibari

decided to listen. "Do you think that we can secede in two weeks?" yamamoto asked

"We have to in less you want them to stay together longer and after we make them split we are enemies again. got it?" gokudera said

"Yep and how are we going to get them to split?"

"I have some ideas but we can't discuss them right now because people will be showing up soon so keep quite for now ok?"

"Got it."

Hibari now knew somethings that would be helpful to him, he smirked and thought of how much fun it was going to fuck with them because they apparently didn't notice that he was there and

listening. Soon tsuna and reborn showed, tsuna looked beat up and had his gloves on and had his flame already going. reborn was on his shoulder sitting showing no signs of what they where doing. Mukuro

and chrome showed up shortly after, they where in a very happy mood chrome was quite but whispered only sometimes to mukuro and he laughed and responded to her. They were all there besides hibari

which no one could find him but he was still in the tree and looked at his phone to see the time and then placed it back in his pocket then jumped down from the tree startling everyone but tsuna and reborn

they both stayed emotionless just standing there. Hibari walked over and stood next to tsuna, reborn then spoke up and said "Alright come out dino they are all here."

dino emerged from the woods with a devilish smirk and looked straight at hibari who stood his ground next to tsuna. Colonello appeared shortly after dino and said "Alright maggots I am here lets

start this training."

Tsuna moved over next to dino and colonello and got into position to fight and nodded at dino and colonello. The first to charge at them was hibari with his tonfas out he charged at dino angry that

he dare show his face around him and be so close to tsuna. Dino got the hint that hibari was after him so he stepped forward but was stopped by tsuna who looked at him and his eyes told him let me handle

this. Tsuna stepped forward and blocked hibari's attack that was meant to hit dino, hibari looked at tsuna and said "what are you doing herbivore I do not wish to fight with you I am going to bite him to death."

"If you want to face him alone you must go through me first then you may go against him but if you wish to face him first you have to work with everyone to defeat him." tsuna said in a calm voice

"Alright I guess I will just have to bite you to death though i do not wish to you are blocking my way to destroy him and he is the enemy and you are protecting him so you are now the enemy too."

Hibari started to swing his tonfas at tsuna and tsuna just blocked his attacks and didn't attack. While they are fighting gokudera decided he would make hibari even more angry and told yamamoto

to follow his lead and they headed to attack dino but where stopped by colonello "i don't know where you two maggots are going but i think i want to fight you two."

"Move " gokudera snapped

"haha this is going to be fun."

Mukuro noticed that everyone was fighting but him so he decided he would go for the only person left dino apparently everyone is fighting to get to fight him so he decided he will have some fun

with dino. He made sure that chrome was safe then put himself and dino into an illusions so that it was only them and no one can disturb them when they fight. When dino realized that he was in an illusion he

looked at mukuro and smiled and pulled out his whip and got into position to fight. Mukuro was getting excited about fighting so he started the battle by making illusions surrounding dino that look like himself

and then while dino was distracted by his illusions mukuro moved away from where he was and hide himself inside the illusion. Dino finally snapped back to fighting mode and mukuro from where he was made

the illusion that was where he was talk and say "Do you like my illusion?"

"Impressive but what will these clones do for you?"

"well you don't know which one is me, that is one way" mukuro made the clone behind dino say, it went on like this for a while intel dino got tired of talking and started to fight.

Meanwhile in tsuna's and hibari's fight, tsuna kept either dodging or blocking hibari's attack and never attacked hibari. Hibari then stopped for a moment and didn't see dino, in this moment tsuna

took the opportunity to attack hibari. Hibari was surprised that tsuna just attacked him but quickly retracted that feeling and thought this is a fight of course he is going to attack. Hibari started to attack again

and he got tired so he stopped for a moment and in that moment tsuna took him out and defeated him. Gokudera struggling to keep up with colonello and his attacks he couldn't hold out much longer,

yamamoto was already taken out and now gokudera was about to. In a moment gokudera was punched in the stomach, he fell to the ground and curled holding his stomach thinking 'dammit he beat me'. Dino

was now panting and had little to none energy left, mukuro kept putting illusion after illusion in front of him stopping him from finding mukuro. Dino finally reached the point he could not fight any longer and

stood there panting and from behind him mukuro attacked and took him down and as he fell he thought 'so that is where he was damn haw didn't i see him?' Mukuro took the illusion down and saw that he was

the only one to still remain standing on his team but it seemed that was not the case for long. Later that night as everyone was sitting at the table for dinner gokudera and hibari sat on either side of tsuna and

reborn sat in bianchi's lap across from him, mukuro sat next to reborn and chrome next to him. Yamamoto was on the other side of reborn, reborn looked at everyone and hibari was bruised all over so was

tsuna. Gokudera had a black eye and he was holding a ice pack to his stomach which has already formed a whelp and bruised. Yamamoto and mukuro took the least amount of damage but where still badly hurt.

Nana brought the food and put a plate in front of each and every person each plate had something different on it depending on what they like everyone thanked nana and digged into the food. After dinner

everyone cleaned the kitchen and headed up stairs but before everyone could go to their rooms reborn called them into tsuna's room. Reborn said "time to talk about how it went and fill out a report."

"Can't we do this tomorrow? It is late and everyone is tired."

"No you must do it tonight while it is still fresh in your mind, but don't worry you guys are not the only ones having to fill out a report tonight I am making dino and colonello fill one out about their fights with

you guys. So now get to work."

Everyone filled out a report on their battle and after they finished they all went straight to bed except yamamoto and gokudera who stayed up and went somewhere when they thought that hibari

was asleep. Hibari wanted to know what their foolish plan to separate him and tsuna up was going to so he followed them and listened to what they where saying. After they finished their conversation they

headed back to the house and so hibari slowed his pace and let them get out of sight then picked his pace up wanting to get back to go to sleep. hibari reached tsuna's house and went in and quietly into the

bed room just to be greeted with a "what are you doing?" Gokudera asked

"I went for a walk. What are you doing up?" Hibari replied

"I couldn't sleep." Gokudera replied

Hibari and gokudera just let each others excuse pass because they did not want to revel what they really where up to. The next morning hibari got up early as usual and tsuna was up they got dressed

and ate breakfast and left for school. Gokudera and Yamamoto got up around the same time and where waiting for tsuna to come down and walk to school with them intel reborn came in and told them that

tsuna and hibari had already left for school earlier that morning. Gokudera rushed out the door with Yamamoto following, when gokudera finally realized that he was not going to catch up with them he slowed

down and walked with Yamamoto. They did not say anything to each other on the way to school, both where lost in thought about how they are going to execute the plan to get hibari and tsuna separated.

They also thought about how they would win tsuna over but they had to get rid of each other first because the other was competition once hibari and tsuna are apart. Meanwhile at the school tsuna and hibari

where laying down next to each other on the roof looking up and just quietly laying there not saying a word because really they did not need to say a word to know what the other one was thinking. A cold

breeze came in and tsuna shivered so hibari moved close to tsuna to help him warm up. Hibari in a strangely good mood whispered in tsuna's ear "you know now that we won't have any privacy together I might

just have to kiss you in front of everyone at school again herbivore."

"No need for that why don't we stay after school and you say that you have things to do here and will be home in a while and I will tell them that I have some errands that I have to do alone and then i will

leave the school grounds and then come back when I know no one is following me. Then we can do what ever you would like to do and because they won't know that we are together then they won't come

check on us."

"I will see you later then herbivore." hibari then gave tsuna a kiss and headed off for his office.

Tsuna after hibari left realized that he was still warm despite the cold air so he opened his eyes and looked at himself and saw that hibari had put his coat on him and had forgotten to take it back.

Tsuna liked the feel of having hibari's coat around his body so he decided that he would keep it intel lunch because the bell was about to ring and if hibari really wanted his coat back he would probably come

and get it from tsuna and make sure to bite him to death for taking his coat without permission. Gokudera walked into the room and saw tsuna and he walked over to him and the closer he got to tsuna the

more he could tell who's jacket that was and he did not like the sight of tsuna in hibari's jacket, because that means that him and hibari are onto the next level and that is one more level he will have to break

down. Lunch time rolled by and hibari still had not come for his jacket so tsuna like he said he would went to hibari's office and knocked on the door, soon it was answered and hibari was there smirking at the

sight of tsuna in hibari's jacket and he thought it was adorable. Tsuna walked into the room wondering why hibari was smirking but thought it would be better not to ask, so he took a seat on the couch and said

"you left your coat this morning and I did not have enough time to bring it back to you so I kinda wore it and now I am here to return it. I hope you are not mad at me for wearing it. "why would i be mad at

you for wearing it?"

"well I just didn't know because you forgot it and I thought you would end up saying to me 'you did not have permission from me to wear my jacket herbivore.' and so I was kinda sacred you would yell at me

and i don't like it when we fight."

"I am not yelling at you because I left my jacket there with you because I knew you where cold and I had to leave to get some things done and i felt bad for you so I slipped it on you while we where kissing."

"oh well thank you, can I keep it tell the end of the day?"

"If it comes back it in a bad condition I will bite you to death, herbivore class is about to start you better start heading that way or you will be late."

"alright I promise to keep it in perfect condition. See you after school."

Tsuna went back to class really happy. When he sat down at his desk all the girls crowded around tsuna and he was wondering why intel one of them asked why he was wearing hibari's jacket then

tsuna completely knew why they where surrounding him. Tsuna knew that he would not be able to shake all the girls after school so he would havve to hurry out of class and go and do as he planned and hope

for the best but knowing his luck he would probably have to take longer than he wanted to to shake everyone so he could go back and meet up wiht hibari and all in the process of keeping hibari's jacket in

perfect shape because tsuna really didn't want hibari to bite him to death. So the end of the day came by and as he expected the girls surrounded him and kept asking him about hibari's jacket and why he has it

and to make matters worse gokudera was just standing by not even trying to help him out a little. After a while of explaining that hibari and a bunch of other people are staying over and e ad hibari's jacket

because in the morning he grabbed hibari's instead of his own and hibari just let him use it because it is cold outside and if he gets sick because of tsuna he would bite him to death. Tsuna then told gokudera

that he needed to run some errands alone and he said that he needed to too so they went their separate way and tsuna after a little bit went back to the school and went to hibari's office and before he could

knock he heard hibari talking to someone so he put his ear up to the door to listen.

"Tell me know why you little herbivore."

"Why should I am having fun watching you try to figure out why everyone has to stay at tsuna's house including you."

"Why do you say my name individually it sounds like it has to do with me and tsuna."

"Well I guess you can know part of it. Ok here it is, every guardian is there because the majority have to accept you as tsuna's mate in order for you to be presented in front of the head vongolia boss. And I

know right now that yamamoto and gokudera are trying separate you and tsuna and I also know that mukuro really wants tsuna to be his and that he hates you. Chrome thinks it is cute that you and tsuna are

together. Two weeks is all the time you have to prove that you are the one for tsuna and you have to get the majority to like and say that you are fit to be tsuna's mate. Right now everyone thinks that koyoko is

the one that is suppose to be presented as tsuna's mate but she is not you are, so now you know what you have to do so you better get to it and also I forgot to mention you also have to be able to get

everyone to like you and not let tsuna know intel the end of the week when we all have to sit down and talk about who will be presented as tsuna's mate and no one else knows so you also have to keep it a

secret from them too."

" So the only way I am going to be named tsuna's mate is if I get everyone to like me in two weeks? I take your challenge baby herbivore."

"Don't forget to not let anyone know."

Tsuna had immediately recognized the other voice which belonged to reborn. And why does hibari have to keep him trying to make everyone like him a secret, this all didn't make sense sense when

did reborn know about hibari and him. And now I know why gokudera and yamamoto have been getting along lately and I already knew that mukuro wanted me because of the incident with him trying to

rape tsuna. And why does the majority of the guardians have to like hibari I just thought that the boss's before me have to like my mate. Still wondering about all these things e forgot that he was still leaning

against the door and hibari opened it and tsuna tried to catch himself but couldn't, hibari was shocked but reacted quick enough to make sure when he fell that he didn't hurt himself or tsuna. they hit the ground

with a loud thump and then hibari heard "ts-ts-ts-ts"

"why where you leaning against my door herbivore?"

"well I heard you talking to someone and I didn't want to disturb you so I was waiting outside your door and I leaned against the door not thinking." tsuna hated lying but he had to because hibari would bite

him to death if he found out the truth about what tsuna was really doing

"you sure are clumsy and I see you kept my jacket in perfect condition so I shall reward you for your good work later."

"s-so if you don't mind me asking who where you talking to? I only heard a word of what they said and they sounded really familiar."

"Just some herbivore from around the school that had some problems that I had to listen to and make sure that they would not end up destroying or messing up school grounds because then I would have to

bite them to death because the idiot herbivores couldn't hold in their anger."

Tsuna right at that second realized that he was sitting on hibari and then that hibari had a lump in his pants so he decided to get up so that he could help hibari get his pants off because they had not

done it in so long that tsuna craved to have the filling that he was filled and complete and the sensations that it brings. Tsuna got up and when hibari was up he looked at hibari with the please do me look and

hibari saw that it was what he wanted so he closed the door to his office and locked it. As soon as sure the door was locked he went over to tsuna and kissed but tsuna locked his lips so hibari used his tongue

to play with tsuna's lip but he would not budge and that was weird because it was not like they didn't kiss they did it most of the time that no one was around. So hibari pulled back and looked at tsuna who

was blushing and his eyes where closed and then he looked lower noticing the curves of his slim body and then he went lower and he saw the buldge in tsuna's pants and was intrigued by the fact that tsuna was

already aroused and he hadn't even done anything to tsuna to cause it. Tsuna opened his eyes and noticed hibari looking down at his lower body and was wondering why so he looked and he saw the bulged in

his pants and then thought about how he was just thinking of how yamamoto and gokudera should be together like hibari and him are because then they would stop obsessing over tsuna and then he could be

with hibari which hopefully will be his named mate. So it is decided tsuna's mission for himself was to get yamamoto and gokudera to be together before the next two weeks are up, he also didn't know what

he was going to do about mukuro because he had no one else and it would be plain out weird for tsuna to be with him and mukuro just wanted him so he could take over his body because he has become very

fond of tsuna and his body. Snapped back into reality by hibari asking him a question "what's wrong?"

"what do you mean? Nothing is wrong why do you ask?" tsuna said

"well you were holding your lips tight together and you seem really stiff"

"oh, nothing is wrong sorry i was just lost in thought."

Tsuna not wanting to continue the conversation kissed hibari and he kissed back playing with tsuna's tounge and getting him to play along with it. They did this for a good minute or two intel hibari

broke the kiss and went to his desk and got the lube and set it down on the coffee table because he knew he would need it later and didn't want to stop to have to go get it. Then he went back over to tsuna

and brought him close wrapping his arms around tsuna's waist and kissing him, hibari never breaking the kiss picked up tsuna and took him over to the black couch and softly set him down and got on top of

him still kissing tsuna. Tsuna wanted to be closer to hibari so he grabbed and tugged at hibari's shirt trying to find the buttons but was not able to so hibari guided his hand down his chest and helped tsuna find

the buttons and then he unbuttoned tsuna's shirt then both of them broke the kiss and took the shirts they had on off. Then resumed kissing, hibari then unbuckled tsuna's and his own pants and while tsuna

pulled off his own hibari took off of his too the took of his underwear and then took tsuna's off. When finished hibari suddenly grabs the bottle of lube and puts some on his fingers rubbing them together making

sure the lube wasn't cold then he put one finger into tsuna's opening and then, he entered another finger and then. another and when he deemed tsuna ready he put his penis to tsuna's and slowly pushed in and

while he did that tsuna let out a faint moan. Hibari then started thrusting back and forth getting faster with every thrust. Tsuna feeling so much pleaser he didn't even realize that he had wrapped his arms around

hibari's neck and was kissing him. He just figured that because they have not been able to do this in while that he was just reacting out of habit from all the other times, even though he did not mind that he

automatically did it either because it was sending shivers of pleaser to everywhere in his body and intensifying the pleaser that was already present in the lower parts of his body. Hibari giving a low moan here

and there because of all the pleaser that he was feeling, tsuna was warm and tight from not doing it in a while. Both tsuna and hibari where getting to their climax and then it finally happened hibari came in hibari

and then pulled and tsuna gave a little whimper at the loss of hibari. Hibari went and got napkins and helped tsuna clean himself up and then they both got dressed and headed out and then tsuna said "ok so

when we get to the house and they ask why we are together because we where suppose to be doing other things away from each other we will have to tell them that you went to the store and saw me and then

we just decided to head back together and if they ask what we got I will tell them that I didn't find what I was looking for."

"ok I understand." hibari answered lost in thought because he would never anwser like that if he wasn't

"u-um h-hibari I have a question."

"what herbivore?" hibari said snapping back to reality

"Do you think that gokudera and yamamoto would ever date?"

"what type of question id that herbivore? why do you ask such a un-important question?"

"w-well I was just thinking that if they dated each other than we would not have to worry about them getting in the way anymore but mukuro is a different story."

"I don't know if they would date why don't you ask them or try to get them to date?"

"good idea."

Tsuna had already decided that he would get them together before he asked hibari, he asked just because he wanted to know if hibari would say to try to get them together. They reach the door of

tsuna's house and walked in and took their shoes off and gokudera was in the living room pacing intel he saw tsuna and smiled then spotted hibari standing next to him closer than his usual close. Gokudera

knew exactly what they had did and he fell for it what a fool he thought to himself. gokudera without saying anything went upstair and half way up the stairs he said "reborn called a meeting in your room you

better hurry or you two will be late." then he walked the rest of the way up and went into tsuna's room and sat down next to yamamoto and waited for them. Tsuna asked himself 'why did reborn call a meeting

it is probably about how I only have so long to find a mate.' then that made tsuna remember that hibari needs to make everyone or most of the guardians like him so he can be his mate and he supposedly is his

destined mate not kokyoko. Hibari started to head upstairs when he noticed tsuna standing there staring blankly at the wall lost in thought so he walked over to him and grabbed tsuna's hand and lead him

toward the stairs and then once up the stairs to tsuna's room to go to the meeting. They both sat down and then reborn came in and started to talk about how soon they would all have to decided on who they

want tsuna to present as his mate and mukuro then said some smart alic commit about how he is out of the question because he has no chance to be with tsuna as long as hibari is around. Then gokudera

pitched in and said that hibari wasn't right for tsuna and then it turned into this whole fight about who should be with tsuna. Reborn got tired of the yelling so he told everyone to get ready to fight because they

will be fight over who gets to be tsuna's mate. So they all headed over to the place reborn had set up for the fight. They got there and then reborn said "ok here is the pairing on who is going to be fighting who,

gokudera vs. hibari and yamamoto vs. mukuro. Ok now that you know who you will be fight I have designed special arenas for the battles they shall be going on at the same time and each person who wins

from each battle will go on and battle the other winner tomorrow. So hibari, gokudera your arena is that was tsuna show them where it is. Yamamoto, mukuro follow me I will show you guys where your arena

is."

Tsuna led them to the arena and went into the room where reborn told him to go and all over there was monitors for both fights and it showed all angles, he could see hibari and gokudera standing

in a fighting position. Hibari had his tonfas out and ready to fight and gokudera had his bombs in hand, they where talking and hibari said "why do you want tsuna so bad?"

"I am his right hand man and I am always suppose to be by his side and you are getting in my way. And he is the one I love I have loved him ever sense I saw him defeat a very powerful enemy that even I

couldn't defeat."

"That is the reason you like him really? You can still be his right hand man even if I am his mate what insolence that you didn't think it before and with you loving him it isn't true love you just like the fact that he

can fight and that he is small and adorable."

"You might be right about me staying his right man but you are no where close to why I love him I lov-" gokudera was cut off by hibari saying

"Are we just going to stand here and talk or are we going to fight I don't have all night."

So gokudera and hibari started their fight, hibari got a direct hit to gokudera in the stomach and then hibari managed to dodge what seemed to be a hundred of them thrown at hibari. Hibari went

on like this for a while hibari hitting gokudera every so often then gokudera hitting hibari every so often. Hibari then got tired of the whole thing and took gokudera out in a single blow to the head and when

tsuna thought that gokudera was going to get up he didn't. Hibari had won and between yamamoto and mukuro, mukuro had won well tsuna kinda figured that he would because yamamoto was just learning

how to fight the right way. Reborn walked into the room scaring tsuna almost to death and behind him was yamamoto and gokudera and they sat down and then tsuna looked at reborn questioning why they

where here if the fight was over and the next one was tomorrow. Then did it just hit tsuna that reborn was planning on letting mukuro and hibari fight tonight. Tsuna then looked at the screens and noticed that

both mukuro and hibari where trying to get out of the doors and they couldn't get it to open then the wall that was between the two rooms lifted up and made a bigger battle field and hibari noticed it first and

stood there with his mouth in a straight line and his eyes where filled with anger but not because he had to fight but mukuro was standing there staring straight back at him. Reborn came over the speaker system

and said "so as both of you can see that you will have to fight each other and you won't be able to leave that room intel one of you win."

At that statement both mukuro and hibari went into fighting position and started immediately not saying a single word because they didn't need to because they already knew what the other was

thinking. The battle took about two hours and there was a vale of smoke blinding tsuna's and everyone else's veiw of who had won. Everyone was on the edge of their seats just as the smoke was clearing and

the winner of the battle was...


End file.
